RoseChristianOMG
by xXFaLlEnArChAnGeLXx
Summary: well Rose is having fun pissing off christian and christian takes way to far...RE-WRITEN
1. EMO BOY

"we were both young when I first saw you..." I sang in my room as I waited for lissa. I was sitting on my dark red bed spread, it was a gift from Adrian. I had a stereo and a laptop in my room and that was it beside the wardrobe. I had got a couple of CDs like Taylor Swift.

"It a love story baby just say yes. oh oh" I sang as I jumped up and danced around the room. the next song came on it unfaithful. by Rihanna.

"Story of my life Searching for the right...But it keeps avoiding me...Sorrow in my soul...Cause it seem that wrong. Really loves my company...He's more than a man...And this is more than love... The reason that the sky is blue...The clouds are rolling in...Because I'm gone again...And to him I just can't be true..." I held a hair brush up to mouth and sang in front of the mirror that was connected to the door.

I was wearing a white, strapless, flow dress and ribbon done up shoes. there was a black belt as well. we were going out to dinner for Lissa eighteenth. I just let my hair floor loose, I didn't bother about the make up because Lissa wouldn't care. she would only be happy that I'm in a dress.

the sun came in from the opened blinds. stood there looking at the window. I soak as much as I could but its hard when you wake up in the dark and go to bed just as it came out.

"we could go, at dinner. say were going to the bathroom and run" I whispered quietly as the song played. I did want to go but Lissa was happy and she had Christian and I had well two guys. Dimitri and Adrian and I know who I would choose.

I jump on my bed and started to sing "...I lost his trust...I might as well take a gun...And put it to his head get it over with...I don't wanna do this...Anymore...Ooh...Any more...I don't want to this anymore... I don't want to be the reason why...Every time I walk out the door...I see him die a little more inside...I don't wanna hurt him anymore...I don't wanna take away his life...I don't wanna be...A murderer...Ooh...a murderer..no no no..Yeah yeah yeah..."

yeah I had a easy life... I fell in love with my twenty four year old mentor. he did love me but he all ways found a way to hide it.

Knock, knock. it was Lissa but I made no attempt to move. she knock again.

"Rose open the door. Its Lissa" she whispered as the song finished.

I walk slowly to the door.

I opened to see Lissa all dressed up, she smiled as she saw me.

"come on Rose were just waiting on you"

"who 'were'" I asked as she pulled me out.

"Adrian, Christian, Dimitri, Mia, Eddie, Aaron, Stan, your mum and Alberta"

"whoa.. why are you having Aaron at you dinner"

she rolled her eyes. "because I still think he is my friend and why am I inviting Dimitri" she said smugly

"because he is your guardian"

"oh right forgot that... I invited him because of you"

oh. she did want me to 'hook up with him' which I thought is gross since she didn't get sucked in her head like I did when was... leave it at that. but she loved him and that meant if I was being her guardian that meant spending time with the demon from hell its self.

"earth to Rose... planet invaded by Lissa's" she said as she waved her hand in my face.

"sorry just thinking"

"you must be thinking very hard than" I didn't answer I just kept walking. man I must of been thinking really hard if I forgot about Lissa

"Rose, Lissa How nice of you to join us" Christian said as we walked to the parked SUV's.

"hey at least I don't have to be standing here by my self" as I saw no one else. he just opened to make a witty remark but Lissa slapped him in the back of the head.

"hey no fighting on my birthday and to make sure if you do you have to jump in the pool butt naked" Christian chin dropped so far I think it hit the ground.

"Lissa you cant make me—"

I cut him " yes she can because its Her birthday DUMBASS" I said opening the door of the car. I heard him and Lissa arguing about me so I just had to stick my head out the window.

"I can hear you and don't pretend you weren't talking about me because you were and Christian..." I wait him to answer.

"yes Rose"

"go die in hole EMOBOY" I yelled as I lock the door and duck so he could see my laughter.

oh this is funny the look on Christian face. he went bright red and his eye were popping out of his head. I just crack and fell in between the car seats. STILL LAUGHING. oh I was going to get hell for this but it was funny

about ten minutes later I sat up and looked out the window. he was still there

oh shit. Christian stood there with balls of fire in his hands. he thru it at the car window. the car was on fire.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL CHRISTIAN" I screamed as I curled up in a ball on the floor in the car. the ball of fire went thru the windows and landed out of the car, I could feel tear coming down but I was about to get killed so I could cry if I wanted too and so I did but I was n't sobbing it was just tears. I was going to die. I ithink.

the keys were in the car... oh Rose... just do it. I jumped in the driver seat and sped off. I saw Dimitri and he saw Christian and ran for him but he stopped

"don't turn around I sick and tired of you face" I sang as I drove around the school. I looked behind me and Christian running at me. I am so bored. I just sand random songs out of no where

what the hell is guy serious... he must want to kill me. he thru a flame ball over and it hit the dash board I looked down and looked up in time to see a tree in front of the car.

"oh no" I said as the car slammed in to a tree and all I could remember was Christian screaming my name...

okay I want to know if you like it sp plz review. it was my first book so plz tell me if it sucks or its ok

_**SHADOWKISSGOD **_(aka Mitchy)


	2. what type of idiot

CPOV

oh that did it. she was still laughing on the floor on the car and I stood there with the fire balls ready to hurt. not kill her tho I would love to but then Lissa would hate me and she would try and kill me but I wasn't going to kill her I was just going to put her in hospital for a while. I hope.

I was still standing there with out Lissa as she ran to go and get the others.

rose slowly sat up and her smile faded as she saw me. I raised my hand and thru a fire ball at the car window. it missed her and land out the other window. she was scared and she dropped down and curled up in a ball on the car floor. I kept throwing them just to be me.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL CHRISTIAN" she screamed. now completely scared. I saw her jump up and ran to the driver seat. the keys were in the ignition. what type of idiot leaves them in a car when Rose around. I mean who would...

"come on Rose where your natural badass" I murmured as I chased after the car. she was driving slow. I could sped up and try to kill her or maybe I should jump off a cliff...

I saw Dimitri looking at the SUV. he saw me and sprinted off to the office. I kept running as I heard Lissa screaming at me. I kept running. I thru one last ball at the car. I slowed down and saw the car steer in to a tree.

_Rose_

_oh good what did I do._

i ran to the car there was blood dripping out the car.

"Rose... Rose... Please stay with me" I screamed. as I yanked the door open she fell out. I grabbed her and turn the clinic. I was running and I saw Lissa she was looking for Rose.

she stopped dead as she saw me.

she ran to me.

"what the fuck did you" she screamed as she took Rose's hand.

"Lissa don't... she wont like it" I said calmly

"she will and I need her more than you" she spat at me as she push me to the clinic.

Rose stirred in my arms. I stood still. the blood soak my shirt...

I'm getting some reviews buts please review after you read


	3. WHAT HAPPENED

LPOV

Where the fuck was Rose. I walked out to where she and Christian were arguing earlier but they weren't there even the car was missing. I had to leave them to grab the other so we could leave and get back before the start of school. I think Rose might have stole the car and bashed up Christian=n and shove him in to the back of the car. I mean Rose would do that if she had the chance but something feels different like Rose was scare, but how was I feeling that. I could be the bond... like working two ways like I can feel—

Oh my gwad there was Rose in the SUV and Christian running after her, with fire in his hands. What the hell.

Dimitri stood there looking at the car as she drove past. She was scared. Christian has never done this to Rose. Dimitri ran to the office while I ran thru the school trying to take short cuts. It was hard because the Guardian thought I was supposed to be in bed but I was going out for my dinner.

All of a sudden there was a bang.

OH MY GOD... Rose, I turned and ran back in the direction . it was hard because wearing four inch heels.

I ran downs the hall and stopped when I saw Christian . I ran to him as saw Rose... her eyes were closed and she breathing but the blood was... she was loosing so much blood.

"what the fuck did you " I screamed. I reached for nut slowly stopped and rested it on it.

"Lissa... Don't she wont like" he whispered

"she will and I need her more than you: I spat at him. I turned around and pushed him to the clinic because I wasn't supposed to heal people. but this Rose and I needed to help her...

Christian stopped. I walked in front of him to see Rose moving. she groaned in pain.

"Christian we need to run" I said as I took off too, to the clinic. Christian was trying not to drop Rose. so he jogged.

I ran in and saw Dr. O.

"Princess, what wrong— Oh ..My..God" she stuttered out as Christian walk thru the door.

"Christian put her in the room down the hall and go and tell Guardian Belikov and Guardian Alto NOW" she commanded Christian who took Rose down hall and sprinted out the door.

"Princess what happened" she questioned as we walk down to Rose's room.

"well we were going out for my eighteenth, when me and Rose were taking a while so everyone but Christian went in to get a drink of coffee to stay awake. so Christian waited for us and rose climbed in the car and she heard me and Christian arguing about Rose and Rose called Christian and EMOBOY and to go die in hole. but I walked and I was looking for Rose and I saw Rose driving the SUV and Christian running after her" I paused not knowing if I should continue.

"please go on Princess: she said as she was checking Rose out.

"well I ran down the halls to try and stopped them but I heard a heard a bang so I ran there but I saw Christian carrying Rose and she was covered in blood. I started to scream at him than we ran here" I said. "I wanted but Christian said no" I whispered.

"oh Lissa" she said taking me in to a hug. I hugged her back.

we heard seven footsteps. I looked up to see Dimitri, Stan, Alberta, Adrian, Christian, Mia and Eddie. they were all scared.

Christian walk up to me and wiped away a tear that I didn't no escaped. I smashed into Christian and sobbed in his chest. he was trying to sooth me by whispering to me that Rose that will be okay and kissing my hair. I looked up and saw tears in Christians eyes.

when did Christian cry I like never have seen him cry before.

"What happened" Dimitri demanded. poor love sick guy. he was too protective and Christian might not see tomorrow if he tells the truth. his face was strong but his eyes were terrified he really did care about Rose. he looked over at Rose and turned away.

"well we were going out for my eighteenth, when me and Rose were taking a while so everyone but Christian went in to get a drink of coffee to stay awake. so Christian waited for us and rose climbed in the car and she heard me and Christian arguing about Rose and Rose called Christian and EMOBOY and to go die in hole. but I walked and I was looking for Rose and I saw Rose driving the SUV and Christian running after her"

"well I ran down the halls to try and stopped them but I heard a heard a bang so I ran there but I saw Christian carrying Rose and she was covered in blood. I started to scream at him than we ran here" I said. "I wanted but Christian said no" I whispered. I knew he could hear but he shook his head in disbelief.

"hey, who are you" Rose said from her bed,

we all turned and saw she was looking at us. she didn't remember. she didn't no who I was and she came back from dead the because of me.

"no" I gasped. Christian hugged me.

"Rose do you know what day it is" Dr. O asked

"um... June twenty first" she said.

"no. its August the third" she answered as Rose was still sitting there watching us.

"do you remember your name" I asked as every one turned to look at me as no one dared to talk.

"Rosemarie Hathaway and you are?" she said.

"I'm Lissa Dragomir. that Adrian, Mia, Dimitri, Eddie, Alberta and Stan. you should know them." I said

"I don't you or any one" she snapped.

I stepped back into Christian arms and cried again.


	4. who are you?

RPOV

Who are these people? People were standing in the room and I only knew Dr. O, and the rest are strangers. There were two blonds, the one black and four brunets. There was talking really loud. I sat up and regret it. My body hurt, I looked down and saw blood, EW...

"Hey, who are you" I said they all froze, they turned very slowly. The blond one with the green eyes looked at me. Her eyes were red.

She must have been crying. Poor girl.

"No" she quietly gasped. She slid back in the black hair guys arms.

"Rose do you know what today is" Dr. O.

Um... "Um... June twenty first" I said hoping it was right, I don't think I was because I was sure my birthday

"No. its August the third" wow I was wrong...

They were standing there looking at me for no reason.

The blond girl stepped forward and ask "Do you remember you name" every one else stared at her. I was looking kind of confused.

Duh, I was the Rosemarie Hathaway... "Rosemarie Hathaway and you are?" I asked as she looked different somehow. I think I might have hurt when I asked who she was. Woops

"I'm Lissa Dragomir. That Adrian, Mia, Dimitri, Eddie, Alberta and Stan. You should know them." well I don't so go and get hit by a bus...

"I don't you or anyone" I snapped... these questions are really strange.

The Lissa girl took a step back into the guys' arms and cried. She did know me and wanted me to tell her something but what did I say.

Jezz did she always cry. It was really annoying. I looked up to see and guy. In his early twenty's. He was tall and he muscular. He had brown eyes and brown hair. He was looking at me with love in his eyes and I didn't know who he was. Then there was a guy, younger that the other. He was looking at me. I was kind of cute. He wasn't as muscled as the others. He was a Moroi, I was sure.

I moved my legs and saw the bruises

"What the hell happed to me" I said as I touch one the marks, it was covered in blood. I was burnt.

"um, well. Christian and you were having a fight and you drove off in to a tree.".

"oh" was I all said.

_thirty minutes later_

I was covered in bandages, and I got three days off school so now I could find out about my used to be life. I wanted to find out who I was and what I did before the 'crash' but I clearly think they just put me under a lot of drugs and I forgot everything.

I was walking to my room and I was stopped. a person's arms were around my waist. the were warm. I turned and saw a tall guy. A dhampir, he was one from in the clinic. he had brown eyes, and brown hair. it still didn't ring bell.

he leant closer to me. his lips inchers from mine. I could feel his breath. his lips were parted and drew the gap but he placed his lips at my ear. he kissed my ear and whispered. "you have to remember me Roza" my lips trembled.

the scream finally came out, he let go and took steps back. he look so hurt, I think I actually saw a tear. I wanted to say sorry but how could I. I didn't know him and he nearly kissed me.

people came running out of there. Christian I think came running out of the close's door, followed by the girl called Lissa. she looked at The guy who just tried to make out with me. she took a step forward.

"Dimitri what did you do"

"I just tried to see if I can get her memory back I kissed jaw and whispered her name in Russian." she frowned then looks at the other guy

"okay, Christian can you take Rose back to her room" she said as she walk to the 'Dimitri' guy.

Christian came up and grabbed my arm and pulled me to my room. he was angry.

"Rose you have to remember things I mean you remember, me because I was the one who drove you into the tree" he said.

I gasped in shock. He did this. "Well you can't do anything about it now" I said and I closed the door.

he said something like: _what did I do to Rose!_

he didn't do anything to me, I was the one who drove the car in to the tree.

I sat in the middle of my bed,

_what was my life like before I ran into that tree_

I couldn't think of anything.

I grabbed the remote for the stereo and played the first song. I think it was New Divide by Linkin Park

I remember black skies  
And lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to burn  
Like a startling sign  
The feint had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Ignite the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies  
Across this new divide

There is nothing inside  
The memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your mind  
Across this new divide

And every loss  
And every lie  
And every truth that you deny  
And each regret  
And each divide  
Are some mistakes you pray to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
But I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide

I listen to songs all night and gently fell asleep...


	5. What did i do

RPOV

_my dream were so vivid, it was dark and raining. Lighting was flashing everywhere; I screamed that no one heard me. I was trapped in this cage thing; it was surrounded by black water. The fog was thick and you couldn't see anything more than fifty meters. there were other cages around._

_I screamed again but this time my dream changed:_

_I was on a path with tree surrounding me, there was a cave leading to darkness. _

_An area of fog appeared in front of me._

""_little Dhampir, are you there" said Adrian. he appeared out of the fog. he looked around and gasped._

"_Rose what is this" he turned around and saw the gates and the path._

"_I don't know" I felt the tears rolling._

_he took some steps forward and wiped away the tears._

"_why are you crying" he whispered. he leant closer and kissed my cheek. _

"_because I want to remember my past" I screamed_

"_you don't have too..." right then and there he kissed me, I had no idea that he like me this much. I stepped back_

"_Adrian I don't like you that much"_

"_I knew you say that" he was angry. " I swear that you don't like anyone" _

"_I don't remember anything so how would I know. seriously I was in the clinic a couple of days ago and there, you saw I had no Idea who you were but I only remember that you are in love with me and I don't LOVE YOU "_

"_but I love you I will always love and I will find who is your guy and he wont see you again "_

_my dream stirred._

I woke and jolted up right...my bed was covered in sweat. my hair was sticking to my face. I was breathing heavily. I looked around and saw a note left on my table next to my laptop.

it said _Rose_

I opened it and it had very clear writing on it.

Rose,

Look I know you probably don't know me, but you did love me. So that is why I was writing this. I am sorry but I have become the guardian of Tasha. She is Christian Aunt and we might get married but I am only doing for you. If you remember soon I will come back. Please don't ask why I became her guardian but I will miss and I will never stop loving you. I only care about you but this need to be fixed and this is my way of telling you that there are something's that are meant to happen. like me and Tasha.

I know you won't want me when you start to get your memory, you will hate me. I but swear I love you my Roza.

Dimitri Belikov...

P.S

Rose, please be safe.

Dimitri... oh shit. I ran out my room. I knew him but I still loved him. he was mine and not Tasha's but why would he think that I would not never remember him, I was running down the hall when some grabbed my arm and shoved me into a wall. I closed my eyes. it hurt. I opened them and saw Adrian starring at me and boy oh boy was he pissed. he saw me trying to think of something, he tighten his grip on my arm.

"what did you do" he hissed at me

"what do you mean"

"what did you do to dimitri, he is leaving and when I asked him all he said was _Roza_"

"I didn't do...anything..." oh god he tried to kiss me and I screamed. I stood there. what was I doing. I was pulling apart everything and I didn't know.

"WHAT DID YOU DO" He screamed,

"he tried to kiss me yesterday and I screamed and he was hurt and he back away and I didn't want him near so I stumbled back Lissa and Christian came out and that was when Christian confessed to trying to kill me" I whispered

"how much do you remember"

"I can only remember dimitri and your names"

he let go and walk off to the clinic.

I slid down the wall, what the hell I had done; I was ripping apart the group with little effort. I was crying. why did have to scream when he was kissing me, why.

I had to leave: to get out of here and find my own life without him or anyone I know

I ran back to my packed a bag.

I had this weird feeling; I was sucked out of my room and was in Lissa's head. she was crying, Christian was there he was hugging Lissa and telling everything would be okay. I got and looked around.

I was thinking of Dimitri. I got and walk out the school dorms, hopeful for the last time.

as I walked out I came across a boy, he looked smug as he saw me. he walked up to me.

"so, Rose is it true that you don't know me"

"no I don't know you" I dropped my gaze and looked at the floor

" well I hope that this will help" he paused and leant closer like dimitri did. "I still remember the making out on the cou—" I cut him off by punching him in the gut.

he fell to the floor and was looking at me. I dropped my bag and leant closer to Jesse who was moaning on the floor.

"I do remember now so I would kept your mouth shut so I can piss every one off or if you tell I will personally bash the shit out of you and tell every one that you fell down stairs" I smirked as I remembered everyone and my stupidly act in the clinic.

he nodded and I walk off to go find Christian and most likely kill him.


	6. BROOM FIGHT

its war!

"Christian" I whined from the couch were I was sitting, I was doing to piss off Christian as he was looking after me today. as everyone in the group was trying to get my memory back. _idiots_

"what"

"I want water please"

"Rose you have legs so use them"  
"please"

"NO" he shouted.

"I can make you so unhappy boy, and don't bother" I muttered to myself but I think Christian heard because he grabbed the vase with the lilies in them and thru them at me.

I screamed. "what the fuck Christian" I grabbed the broom and stalked forward a bit,

"er...Rose put the BROOM DOWN" I ran after him. he grabbed the other Broom and we begun the sword fight with brooms. I wack him in the arm, and the leg, I seemed to just brush the broom across him face and the was a scratch across his cheek.

"your going regret that Rose" he swang and got ankle which I fell on the floor.

"oh really" I jumped up and plunged the end of the broom with the brush thing is and push him into the wall.

"don't aim for my face its to pretty to get hurt" Christian whined, while I took advantage of it. I swang for his legs and I got him in the back of the knee. he cried in pain but he didn't back down so he took the broom in one hand and flame went up in the other.

"hey thats not fair" I screamed at him, he grinned evilly, he swang the broom and shot a fire ball at me. okay now that nots fair now time for me to play dirty. I ran out of the room and straight down to lissa's room.

Christian on the other hand was still chasing me.

"don't chicken....out...rose" he just realised where I was going

"your going to regret this Christian" I yelled and barged in on lissa. she stared at me as I grabbed her and pulled her into the hall way.

Christian stopped dead in his tracks. I smirked.

"no so big now are we Mr. pretty face" I said with sarcasm

" really Rose is that the best you can do" Christian said tacking off in the direction of the gym.

"do I want to know"

"probably not"

I ran after him. if I ram him in to a tree that could show I have got my memory back. I could attack him with a broom. I could attempt to kill him and say he fell down stairs and then rolled in mud. what the hell was I thinking. I am just going to shove Christian in to a tree.

"ready or not here I come" I screamed to the outside. or the outsider. stupid academy.

"Rose what are you doing playing hide and go kill or hide and go kill Christian" Eddie said as he walked out of his class room.

"well I was playing the first one but I like the second one better" I smirked as I saw Christian running with the broom.

"I found you" I yelled and ran after him. perfect he was running to hide behind a tree, I sped up and tackled him in to a tree. there was three crakes, one was my hand connecting with the tree, the other was the tree and I think the last one was Christian's nose...whoops!

"just letting you know I have had my memory back since jesse was found on the floor out side on the floor" I got up and turned and saw Eddie, Adrian, Lissa, My mum, Jesse, Stan, Alberta and Mia all looking very pissed off.

ooh this cant be good.

"you had you memory back for a while and you NEVER TOLD" they screamed. I took of in the other direction.

"get you skinny ass back here Rose" Eddie roared, as he was getting closer. I ran in to the gym and jumped on the trampoline I jumped up, till I could grab the metal bar. from then I climbed my way up to roof of the gym. I started to laugh. I was laughing so hard that I was crying.

I didn't no that some was up where I was until a hand was resting on my shoulder,

"shit" I jumped and slipped of the edge of the roof, "fuck" I said as I looked up and saw the most HATED man now.

it was the gay ass Dimitri,

I groaned, in the pain from my back.

don't ask about it but I was really bored and I had to make another fight with brooms ( I am moving so I had broom and things in my room!

COOKIES I ataed THEM

HEHEHEHEHEHE


	7. TEMAPORT

"Adrian, I want a puppy" I screamed from where I was sitting in lissa room.

"Wait...what" he walked into the room.

"I said I want a puppy"

"Rose I am not starting this again. you asked for water and you had a full on broom fight with Christian and you ended up falling of the gym.....and where the hell am I going to get a puppy."

"um, the internet"

"Why am I getting you a puppy"

"because I feel like one and I am bored" I was sitting up on the bed. I have fractured collar bone from the falling off the gym AND the worst part was I wasn't allowed to move.

"if you wont by me a puppy than get me car or a bird ohh wait what about a new ipod no wait what about holiday, in the Fiji or Australia or or America"

"Rose we are in America"

"NOOO I mean around America"

"how are we going to do that you are a few days away from gradation"

"we skip it"  
"how are we going to get to the places"

"temaport"

"Rose don't you mean teleport"  
"THAT" I said pointing to him

"I think you falling off a building screwed up your head"  
"probably but I want to go around America"

"Rose I am not allowed to let you move"

"Fine if you won't take me lissa will" I jumped up and winched in pain, I ran out the door and down to the cafeteria.

"Rose get your ass back here" Adrian screamed.

"Nev—" I ran into something huge, wait oh god....it was Christian. he was glaring at me.

"why are you glaring at me and are you coming with me and Lissa on the road trip around America"

"How exactly are you going to do that"

"Temaport"

"What"

"temaport"

"English please"

"temaport"

"Rose"

"temaport"

"You suck"

" YAY and I have to go" I ran past him and ran thru a class on the oval, the stopped and saw me.

"Hey isn't that Rose Hathaway who fell off the building"

"I think so"

I kept running, I only stopped when I heard my name being called.

"Hathaway" Barked Stan.

"What"

"You are supposed to be in Lissa room getting better"

"I am asking lissa something"

"hurry up then"

I saw Adrian coming. so I ran and stopped at the other side of the oval.

"Rose I will by you the puppy and whatever the other thing were, just get your ass back here" he yelled.

"Never" I took off again. I saw lissa looking at ....Dimitri, and boy was she pissed off. she was me and pointed to me. he turned and saw my braced up arm and the scratches all on my legs. I turned back and ran past Adrian and Christian. they stopped when they saw Dimitri. I kept running even tho it hurt like hell.

I sat on my bed and kept thinking about the times we had fun together.

Adrian came in about five minutes later.

"Adrian. I want two Lamborghinis one Black and there other Yellow. they have to Murcielago. I want kick Christians ass in street racing" I said.

"what no puppy, no road trip or temaport"

"Adrian its teleport, you idiot"

"that's what you were saying earlier"

"I don't care just get the cars"

"ok"

while he left and I was ready to kick Christians ass

****^*^*^*^*****^^^*****^^^^^^^^^************^^^^^^^^^^^*************

today was the race. Loser had to bow down and pull off their craziness for two weeks. Winner gets to do what they want.

"Ready to get your ass kicked Rose"

"I am gonna have fun beating your ass"

I stepped down on the gas pedal and zoomed off. Christian was on my tail. I was going to win, except when Christian was throwing fire balls at me.

the same tree I crashed in to was there in front of me. I couldn't move my hands. the memory's were to strong. I slammed in to the tree AGAIN

the last thing I heard was my named being called.

a helicopter, chain saw pliers fire, tears and a bloody Rose two hours later

I could hear everything that was going on beside me.

"Rose...Rose" Lissa cried.

"Christian why do keep throwing fire balls at her when you know she will hit a tree" Alberta said calmly, wait why she so clam.

I started to count how many times my name was said.

twenty three thousand six hundred and twenty Roses later.

"She's not waking up"

"Adrian can you dream walk into her mind"

there was silence and along came Adrian.

"Rose why are you waking up"

"Because I just have so much on my mind"

"we need you Rose So we can go Temaport" I laughed so hard that I was laughing in real life.

"OMG is she having a seizure" Lissa said

"No I'm not its just what Adrian said and why am I always in this room"

"well this room is reserved just for you now"


	8. A PSYCHO BOY FRIEND

"YIPEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I bounced around the room

"YES!!!!!!!!!!" Christian yelled. He was a normal person and just sat there

"Whats got you's all happy?" Lissa asked she was wearing a blue dress and her hair in abun.

"I'VE GOT AN IPOD TOUCH AND IT HAS A RACING CAR GAME ON IT!!!" Christian and I yelled at the same time.

We looked at each other while I smirked and he just grinned. GRRR......WAIT

"Verse ya?" I asked

"You're on." He said.

"No im off"

"No your on"

"I AM OFF"

"ON"

"OFF"

"ON"

"LISSA HES BEING MEAN" I screamed. I knew I could get him trouble it always came with the Rose charm... which has work so well in the past no including falling off the gym room but Its been good.

We sat down on the couch. Him leaning against the armrest and me curled up in a ball, back resting on the back of the chair.

"BAGS MAKING THE RACE!" I yelled.

"but I wanna make the race." Christian whinned.

"to bad, I bagsed it." I poked my tongue out at him, childly.

"You suck." He muttered

"I sick worse than a vaccum cleaner" I said

"what the hell Rose"

"It means I'm happy and you suck"

"Lissa" he whinned

"IT ONLY WORKS FOR BESTFRIENDS NOT BOYFIENDS " ha

I got the race ready and we chose our cars. I had the dark purple Lamborghini, with spinning rims and neon lights **(A/N I swear to god no ONE make FUN of LAMBORGHINI)** and Christian chose the gayest car alive and blue Porsche.

"Ready?"

"hurry up all ready." He whined

"Fine"

_3_

_2_

_1_

_GO_

We took off fighting for the lead. Finally I took over. He rammed in his Porsche and he squealed like a gir.

"GET OFF THE ROAD GRANDMA!" I yelled at Christian.

He glared at me and tried to take over, but everywhere he went I went. He was starting to get very pissed off. I rammed into my car and I turned on the couch and looked at him... I pushed both of my legs till he sat on the arm chair.

"Aww is the poor old grandma getting angry?" I mocked.

He smirked and I saw an evil glint in his eye. Trying to over take me again I went in front of him, not expecting him to quickly go the other way. He over took me, but only just.

"SUCK ON THAT ROSE!!!"

"I WILL WHILE YOU SUCK ON THIS"

I leaned forward a bit until I could reach him. rammed my legs into his thigh and he went rolled off the couch. I crack it I had to laugh.

"Why don't you suck on that old grandma?" I taunted.

**LPOV**

I stared in shock at Rose and Christian. They are acting like kids. Dimitri walked in a moment later just as Christian got pushed off the lounge.

"Why don't you suck on that old grandma?" She taunted.

"Do I wanna know?" Dimitri asked. He had the look like i-dont-wanna-get-in-this-so-help-me-!!!

"Probably not."

He nodded and sat at the table next to me watching the scene.

**RPOV**

I won after than because when Christian feel he lost the ipod under the couch and i won so I was now doing a victory dance. I spinning around until Christian push me. I turned and glared at him.

"You really wanna go there grandma" I hissed at him. I looked over next to me and I saw a new vase and lilies.....

"PAY BACK BITCH" I grabbed them and thru really fast at him. I grabbed his and mine ipod and ran. He was running after me and was trying grab me. I ran out of the room and around the corridor and back to Lissa door again.

"HEY LISSA YOU HAVE A PSYCHO BOY FRIEND!!!" I yelled as I passed the door a again.


	9. POKE POKE

So after my fight with Christian I was kinda banned from all electronic thing so was Christian. He was laying on my bed and I was TV, mmmm, I am so going to get him back for chasing me, AH HA I will POKE HIM,

I ran up to the bed and sat there, he was laying on his bed, reading a magazine. I ran up and sat beside him, cross-legged. He didn't even phase. I grinned evilly at what was coming next....

Poke.

Still no reaction. Stupid boy

Poke.

Nothing.

Poke.

He cringed that time.

Poke.

Poke poke poke.

"ROSE OKAY, YOU CAN STOP POKING ME NOW" he yelled, and then returned back to his magazine. I sat in stillness for a minute, and then....

Poke.

"AGHH!" he roared

Poke, poke, poke, poke.

He returned to his magazine, ignoring me. Or, trying to.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

POKE, POKE, POKE!

He look at me and if looks could kill I would be dead but how does that work I basically dead now and alive so how can I be dead if I'm alive, but I am dead and alive but im dead, and alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive, alive, dead, alive, dead, alive,

.....

Poke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he yelled, I smiled as I leaned into him, and he glared at m. I reached my hand out....and.............POKE!

I jumped off the bed, grabbing his magazine as he yelled even louder. I ran out of the room and down the hallway as fast as I could, but he was gaining. I giggled as I ran around a corner, and there was Dimitri, Lissa, my mum, Adrian and Eddie Woops

"What happened now?" Lissa asked, sighing,

"Jesus way to shoot my hood out the window"

"how:

"Because you were like what's happing now and ROSE KEPT POKING ME"

"WAS NOT!" I yelled back.

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!" I reached my hand out, as if I were going to poke him.

"SHE'S _TOUCHING_ ME!!!Christian whined like a baby.

"AM NOT!" I yelled.

"AM TOO!"

"AM NOT!" I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Lissa and Eddie on the fall laughing

"AM T—" he started, but I closed in the distance with my finger, and poked him.

"Poke." I said, and took off running again

"ROSE GET YOU ASS BACK HERE"

"HA not a chance BUDDY and see Lissa your boy friend is Psycho"

She groaned, "Stop being mean to Christian"


	10. Chapter 10

Peeps I am re writing this because I feel like it boring so im gunna re write every chapter and add the last CHAPTER of the story when I'm done

SO

Ta-ta

People of the world!

XFAX


	11. FINAL CHAPTER

**Now, when reading this chapter, just remember Mitchie and Jaedon thought this up during Science…**

**This is also a chapter for 2 different stories! Rose Christian OMG and Rose's High Moments**

**Please read the story you haven't yet!**

**Thank you!**

**Now, Onwards with the Chapter!**

**P.S. We do not take credit for the Rubber Duckie Song, that goes to Sesame Street, we also don't own the song I'm on a boat!… In other words, we don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter or any other chapters…ONWARDS! **

**CHAPTER WHATEVER IT IS FOR THE STORIES THIS CHAPTER IS FOR!**

Rose was sitting in her room with Adrian, who was lying on Rose's bed as she was lying on the floor doing something destructive. She had Barbies all on the floor for her master plan, she heard someone enter and stop when the saw her.

"Err, Rose what are you doing?" Dimitri asked standing behind her in confusions.

"Building a village of Barbies" she said sticking her tongue out trying to get the Barbie to sit on the chair with glue.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored."

"Why?"

"Because Adrian won't play with me!" Rose exclaimed annoyed. She looked like she wanted to chuck a tantrum.

"Why—"

"I said I will play with you Rose if I _choose _the game we play AND not playing Barbies." Adrian called from the bed.

"Well I'm not playing one of your games." Rose stated and poked her tongue out at him.

Rose started to stack up more... whatever those things are to make another building.

"Rose... you still haven't answered the question. Why?" Dimitri asked a bit aggravated.

Rose smiled evilly. "So I can blow it up!" she exclaimed.

Adrian and Dimitri both stared at Rose in shock.

"Ah... what?"

"You heard me loud and clear!" she sang. Standing up, admiring her work. There were at least fifty Barbies all strayed around the village.

"Oh Adrian... I need dynamite." She said before she left out the door.

**A few hours later**

"I NEED A RUBBER DUCKIE" Lissa shouted at Rose for the Fourth time.

"Liss I'm telling you, I don't have— one...wait" she turned around and watched Lissa closely.

Lissa watched Rose closely the same and they didn't bother moving they just stared at each other for hours. Adrian had come in and frowned.

"What the… What are you girls doing?" he asked.

"Sh." Rose stated and continued to stare at Lissa.

"PLEASE ROSE! I NEED A RUBBER DUCKIE!" Lissa exclaimed.

"AND I NEED DYNAMITE BUT HAS ADRIAN GOTTEN ANY FOR ME? NO!" Rose exclaimed in reply.

"Actually Rose, I do have some dynamite for you."

Rose turned to Adrian and gave him a big hug. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Then, she pulled a rubber duckie out of nowhere and handed it to Lissa. "Here you are." She said before running to her Barbie Village.

When Rose got there, she found some dynamite stacked up next to the village. Rose then spent the next half an hour trying to wire it all together.

"Rose? Do you need some help?" Dimitri asked when he stepped through the bedroom door.

"Nope… almost got it." Rose said.

Dimitri sighed, shut the door and went over to her. "Let me help." He sighed.

**With Christian**

Christian was going for a nice stroll around the dorms when he heard something.

"Higher Dimitri Higher!"

Christian stopped in front of the door and recognised Rose and Christian's voice.

"I can't go any higher!" came Dimitri's strained reply.

"I don't care! Higher!"

Christian here some shuffling followed by a: "To high! To high!"

Frowning, he opened the door to find Dimitri holding up Rose while she wired some Dynamite to the highest point of her Barbie Doll Village.

Christian stared in Disbelief as Rose and Dimitri started to wobble and Rose fell down on top of him.

Rose groaned and looked around; making sure her village was okay. That was when she _finally_ spotted Christian.

"Christian! You have to watch me blow up my Master Piece!" Rose exclaimed and stood up, running over the start of her wire trail.

Dimitri quickly ran out of the way of her village and watched warily.

"3! 2! 1!"

BOOM!

The whole room shook as Rose's Barbie village exploded. It was a classical sight! Barbie body parts flying everywhere as well as pieces of whatever Rose used to build the village.

Rose's eyes widened before her fist pumped the air.

"THAT WAS FRICKEN AWESOME!" she exclaimed and started laughing.

Christian and Dimitri just stared wide eyed at the whole that used to be the floor where Rose had built her Village. Rose was in SO much trouble!

Lissa suddenly appeared in the doorway singing the Rubber Duckie song to her Rubber Duckie.

"Rubber Duckie, you're the one,

You make bathtime lots of fun,

Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully fond of you;

Woo woo be doo

Rubber Duckie, joy of joys,

When I squeeze you, you make noise!

Rubber Duckie, you're my very best friend, it's true!

Doo doo doo doo, doo doo

Every day when I

Make my way to the tubby

I find a little fella who's

Cute and yellow and chubby

Rub-a-dub-a-dubby!

Rubber Duckie, you're so fine

And I'm lucky that you're mine

Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully fond of you.

Every day when I

Make my way to the tubby

I find a little fella who's

Cute and yellow and chubby

Rubber Duckie, you're so fine

And I'm lucky that you're mine

Rubber Duckie, I'm awfully fond of -

Rubber Duckie, I'd like a whole pond of -

Rubber Duckie I'm awfully fond of you!

Doo doo, be doo"

Everyone's eyes turned to Lissa.

"Rose… Did you give Lissa sugar?" Christian asked.

"So what if I-" before Rose could finish, a voice boomed over the school.

"ROSE, COME TO MY OFFICE!" Ms Kirova yelled.

Rose's eyes widened and she cringed. "Do I have too?" she asked.

"NOW!" the voice boomed again.

Rose whimpered as she stepped out of the room, passed the oblivious and still singing Lissa towards Kirova's Office.

On the way, she ran into this girl. She was only small, her brow hair pulled back into a high pony tail.

"Hi, I'm Saarrgiiee." She greeted.

"I'm Rose." Rose replied.

"I hear voices!" Saarrgiiee said out of the blue.

Rose's eyes lit up "Really? I do too!" she exclaimed.

Saarrgiie smiled. "What do they say?" she asked.

Rose smirked. "Wazzup"

Saarrgiie smirked. "Yeah." She said.

Rose frowned. "Well, I better be off. Ms Kirova called for me." Rose frowned.

"Mad… talk to you later." Saarrgiiee said before disappearing. Rose shook her head, shrugged and made her way to Ms Kirova's office.

**A couple of Hours Later…**

Rose splashed around the pool in her swimmers smiling and laughing.

"I'm a MERMAID!" she screamed.

Christian, Adrian, Dimitri and Lissa all filled into the room.

"Wicked! I didn't even know we have a pool!" Lissa exclaimed and took off her clothes. Thank God she was wearing swimmers… for some unknown reason. She then threw her hands in the air and ran into the pool, landing with a splash.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Dimitri asked.

"Never better!" Rose replied, swimming around like a mermaid again.

"Rose… you do know there is no such thing as mermaids… right?" Christian stated.

Rose's eyes filled up with tears. "Y-you don't b-believe-e in-n m-m-me-e-e?" she asked while stuttering.

Christian's eyes widened.

"No! Don't cry! I believe in you!" He exclaimed.

Rose immediately stopped crying and started swimming again.

"I'm on a boat mother *BEEEEP* take a look at me!" she sang.

Lissa out of the blue started to laugh. "Believe me when I say I *BEEEEP* a mermaid!" she sang.

Rose's eyes widened. "NO WAY! You *BEEEEP* a mermaid!" she said, stars in her eyes.

Christian, Adrian and Dimitri all smacked their fore heads. "This so isn't going to end well…" Adrian stated sadly.

"I know… and Rose hasn't even had any water… do you think there might be something wrong with her?" Dimitri asked.

Adrian and Christian frowned, thinking hard about Dimitri's question…

"Something wrong with Rose?" they asked.

"Nah." They replied and turned to watch the girls swim and sing about being a mermaid… to find them not there…

"Shit!" the guys exclaimed.

When they finally found the girls, they were in the gym, sitting across from each other talking about their… dreams?

**(Jaedon: I got this part out of another person's story (The Itchingness always spreads ITCHFEST! 2006(Naruto FanFic)) who got it from Grandma's boy which I am not allowed to watch… I also changed it around a bit to suit this story. The story I got it from is the sequel to 'Strange love makes me itchy' by xDeadlyDiseasex. I recommend you read it if you like stupid fics! )**

Lissa stood up "Last night I had a dream that I was a snake slithering across the land."

Lissa then did the worm on the ground "Then I came across a dead elk, climbed into his soul and stayed there till morning, which meant I will underestimate someone." She explained.

Rose looked at Lissa. "Whoa where do you get your sugar?" she asked

Lissa looked at Rose seriously "From you Rose." She stated.

Rose thought for a moment and started laughing "OH yeah, hey Lissa!"

The three guys slapped their foreheads again as they watched the girls crack up laughed.

"This is going to be a LOOONG night!" they all sighed.

The girls heard this.

"Every Party needs a pooper, that's why we invited YOU!" they screamed and started laughed again.

**Lol! We hope you liked it!**

**Sadly, this is the last Chapter of Rose Christian OMG, but we hope you liked it!**


	12. little surprise

Ok guys only three mores days.

But during the last week I have been catching up on my read and I did indeed read _Last Sacrifice_ and truth be told I didn't like it. One because I am a certified Adrian fan. Im not going say any more so I wont spoil it :) But I have a few chapters down and guess what guys? There is going to be a squeal to RoseChristianOMG I am so excited im bouncing in my English class (yeah im bad ass I go on fanfiction during class:)) Any back to the point so I have some amount of weeks of updating but some of my stories might be pulled. I'm getting bored of writing so I need inspiration people!

So ta

Mitchie xoxo


End file.
